Someone To Watch Over Me
by Dispatchvampire
Summary: The five times Bucky watched Tela, the newest Avenger, and the one time she truly saw him.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone To Watch Over Me - Bucky x EnhancedFem!OC (in progress)**

**Warnings: Smut (so much smut! M/F, Oral Sex (male and female receiving), toys, Bisexual OC), swearing, drinking, killing. **

The first time he watched her, she hadn't known he was there.

He'd met Tela a few days before. She was a mutant, enhanced like him, bulletproof, a shapeshifter. A gargoyle, even, and it was the damnedest thing he'd ever seen, when she'd shifted in front of the team the first time. Going from a generously curved 5'6 thirty-year-old woman in a SHIELD uniform to a fearsome, stone-skinned creature who topped out at eight feet with wings and could throw a car or lift a city bus had been quite the introduction.

She'd been nice, polite; her voice held shadows of a French accent she'd worked hard to suppress. A smile that lit up her whole person. And as it was, when she made the team, they'd moved her into the room next door to his at the end of the hall. Thus far, she'd been a quiet neighbor.

He'd been on his way to bed one evening when he'd passed by her room and heard a noise. It wasn't a normal building sound, the night sounds he'd learned to accept and relegate to the background, as he prowled around in the dark chased by insomnia. Between his nightmares and his conditioning, sleep was a rarity and not exactly treasured.

Stealthily advancing toward his room, he was sidetracked by the sound. It was a hum maybe? A cry? He paused, listening again, with his hand on her doorknob, only to have the door slowly open, granting him entry. Now, _that_ definitely wasn't normal.

The knob wasn't broken, the living room empty and dark. No signs of life at all, except for the faint whimper and hums-more than one now-that came from the direction of the bedroom. He probably wouldn't have even heard it over the air-conditioning, but it was enough to make sure he laid eyes on her. It was one thing to have nightmares, it was another thing entirely to do so when you had the strength to take out a wall.

He didn't have a weapon on him, but then, he really didn't need one. Mindful of his steps and focus honed to a point, he approached the bedroom, where the door was halfway open. There was another whimper, louder this time, with the strange sounds behind it. Concealed in the shadows of the hallway, he inched forward until he had a clear line of sight of her bed.

On the bed next to Tela was her phone, projecting a video, a woman being attended to by a man offscreen. Up close and personal, a woman restrained to a bed as a man teased her swollen clit with a vibrator. As the woman moaned and begged to cum, her back arching beautifully even as she struggled against the restraints, the show in front of him drew all his attention.

Tela was on top of the blankets, strong, sexy legs splayed wide, in her hand a pink wand that she dragged lazily back and forth over her clit. Watching her hips rise to the sensations as her free hand pinched and rubbed her nipples damn near brought him to his knees. Definitely not what he would have expected to see, but damn if his cock wasn't throbbing at the sight.

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull the wand away and bury his face in her fragrant pussy. God, the scent of her arousal was making his blood feel too warm and his skin too sensitive. Just one little taste and he knew she'd melt all over his tongue. He lived to have a woman flood his face with her come, bringing her off over and over again.

Palming his rock hard dick, he watched a little more as the woman on the screen began to twitch and moan, her pussy convulsing as she came, juices slipping out and leaving her succulent little cunt shiny and so soft-looking.

"Fuck," Tela moaned, drawing out the word as her legs stiffened and her back arched off the bed, her body riding the waves of the pleasure that washed over her.

Buck knew he had to leave, like immediately, while he could still control himself, even as a groan bubbled its way up his throat. Backing out of the room, he kept his eyes on Tela, furtively stroking his cock through the thick fabric of his sweatpants. The temptation was great to finish off right there with her as she drove herself into her next orgasm on the heels of her first, but it was a violation of trust too profound for him to consider seriously.

Not that entering a friend's room and watching her rub one out was necessarily okay, but at least he had an excuse because he was checking on her and her unlocked door. He pulled the door tightly shut and checked the lock twice before he proceeded down the hall to his room.

Every time he closed his eyes she was there on the bed again, pleasuring herself and making little noises that drove him insane. It may not have been intentional but Tela put on one hell of a show.


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean, I enjoy it, but really, it's not about sex, it's about power."

Tasha snorted and giggled into her cocktail as she pulled her naked legs onto the couch to tuck them underneath her. The guys were out for the evening scattered to the wind by varying engagements and activities, so Tela, Natasha, and Wanda decided it was a good night for a slumber party. In addition to manicures and pedicures were liquor, snacks, and comfy pyjama shorts and tank tops in the massive home theatre. "Don't hold back, Tela, tell us how you really feel."

Tela kicked back on the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle, as she threw back her third chocolate martini. Liquor really didn't affect her, but she did enjoy the flavor and the heat it imparted to her usually cool blood. Heart of stone indeed. "You're going to tell me blowjobs are personal for you?"

The assassin's smile was coy, mischievous, even as her eyes took on a calculating gleam. "Depends on the man." She picked up the pitcher they'd been using for martinis and pouted when she found it empty.

"What about women?" Wanda asked as she admired the highly detailed butterfly Tela had painted on each of her ring fingers. Her tone was innocent even if her smile was something a little less so.

Two could play that game. "What about women?" Tela had kept to herself since joining the team and while she hadn't made a secret of her sexuality, she didn't normally broadcast it. The little witch, though, with her long reddish hair, doe eyes and pouty lips, seemed more than a bit curious, and not just for academic reasons.

"You feel the same way when a guy is going down on you?" The smirk that accompanied the question was but a twitch of her lips, though the flush on her cheeks told a much more interesting tale.

"Or when you're the one going down?" Tasha challenged with a glint in her eye.

Tela regarded the Russian carefully, because while she sensed where the evening was headed, she didn't want to overstep. "No," she shook her head as she finished her martini and set her glass on the table next to her, "it's not the same at all. Going down on a woman is always personal."

* * *

Bucky felt human after his shower. Well, mostly, but really, he just appreciated having the blood and gore from a tough mission out of his hair and off his skin. It was the little things.

As he made his way to the common floor, he found that he was alone, more or less, all of the usual suspects that kept the tower alive with energy were somehow absent. It was a little lonely, he'd admit, but having the quiet time was also kind of nice.

Since he wasn't ready to go to bed quite yet, Bucky decided to make a sandwich and then see if there was a movie he could find to help him wind down. What he found, however, as he walked down the hall to the screening room was a mute Clint Barton, slackjawed and barely blinking as he stared into the room in question.

Sensing his approach, the archer held up a hand for him to halt and then proceed silently forward. "You wouldn't believe… you just need to see…"

The sounds were immediately apparent. Soft hitching feminine breaths, slight pants and musical sighs. A whimper and a choked off moan. "Who's playing porn in the communal—?"

His whispered question died on his lips as he took in the scene before him. It wasn't porn he'd been hearing, at least not of the pre-recorded variety. Tela lay stretched out on cushions scavenged from one of the couches, naked except for her tank top rucked up by Wanda's hands on her tits. The younger woman knelt on the cushions astride her face, grinding down and moaning unabashedly as the gargoyle's tongue put in _work_. Tela's hands were wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place as she licked and slurped her juices.

The redhead was facing the couch, her head on Tasha's inner thigh as she panted and groaned, occasionally shifting to slip her tongue through Tasha's sloppy wet folds to her swollen clit. Watching the assassin moan and thread her fingers delicately through Wanda's hair touched off a memory for Bucky and his cock twitched in his shorts.

"Oh.. oh yes. Oh right there! Oh God, yesyesyesyes!"

"Suck on that little clit and make her cum all over your face," Tasha commanded as she drew slow circles over her own bundle of nerves. "Show her how good you can make that little cunt feel."

Wanda's back arched on a gasp and Buck could hear the way her heartbeat ramped up, as Tela doubled down on her attentions. Palming his stiff cock, he reached over and yanked on Clint's elbow.

"We should go," he muttered, even though his eyes couldn't tear away from the tableau.

"But… but…" the archer held out a hand toward the women, whose whimpers and groans were only increasing. "Can we just—?" The rest of his question was drowned out by Wanda's wail as she gushed over Tela's lips and down her chin. Natasha fell right after, three fingers deep in her pussy as she threw one leg over the arm of the couch and drenched the blanket he'd only just noticed she was sitting on.

"Now," he snarled, yanking the blond down the hallway behind him, because as hot as watching the girls together was, he didn't relish the idea of dying by Natasha's hand when she discovered them peeping without permission. And that didn't even take into account what Tela and Wanda could do to them. Yeah, best for him to save the two of them to live to jack it another day.

And fuck if that wasn't spank bank fodder for weeks to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bring the gate down and deal with whatever you find behind it. Clint and Buck will be sniping from their positions on opposite sides; Tony, Sam, and Thor are the air support; and we'll come in behind on the ground." Steve's plans were short on frills but long on success. He was good at finding the most lethal and final means of striking an enemy, rendering it impossible to fight back.

Tela loved the days when she got to run with the Hulk. She and Dr. Banner got on well enough in their human forms, but when they became their alters? Man, Hulk and Basilisk got on like a house of fire. They were a two-creature wrecking crew and they lived for it. First time he'd tossed a tank in her direction and she not only caught it but tossed it away? Yeah, the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The moment the doors to the Quinjet opened, she and Banner were out and transforming on the fly. By the time they hit the reinforced steel gate over a story high and surrounded by brick walls and concertina wire, it was just a matter of how badly it would crumble, not if.

Hulk's roar layered over the sounds of shrieking, failing metal as he ripped through the hinges and tossed the gate aside, the sounds making her giddy as she used him to vault over his shoulder and land inside the courtyard and in the side of a gun turret. It was on now. It was Hydra Hunting Season, and damn if she didn't have a permit.

* * *

Picking off strays and anyone attempting to sneak out of the base was an easy gig, but necessary. Honestly, Buck appreciated not having to go back inside these places because the memories they'd bring weren't worth the effort. Plus, hidden in his sniper's nest upon the hill overlooking the stone fortress, he got to participate in his other favorite pastime.

It was still hard for him to wrap his mind around the change. No matter how many times he saw it happen, he still thought of her as the cute girl in the gym with the long dark ponytail who hits like a truck. Or the girl who always grabs him extra plums and pears when she goes out shopping because she knows he likes them. They didn't talk much, mostly because he was shy and she was so damn sexy he practically ached every time he was in the same room with her, but when they did, she wasn't afraid of him. Tela was sweet, funny, and treated him like she did the rest of the guys. There was no friction there, no history. It was lovely.

Of course, Stevie wanted to set them up, make him own up to his crush and reach out to her, but really? His next-door neighbor on the compound? The potential for fatal levels of awkwardness on both parts was astronomical. He barely knew her and he was okay with that. Well, not okay exactly, but he could live with that. Denying himself had never been a problem.

All that, however, did not keep him from watching her. Goddamn, the way she moved. In human form, she was like a dancer. Not long and lithe like Tasha, but more compact, energetic, a firecracker. Everything about her was warm, spicy like a kick of red pepper on his pizza. Just hot enough to make his tongue happy and make him smile. Her fighting style suited her tiny form, fast, thorough, designed to hit hard and often, exhausting her opponents long before she reached that point.

As Basilisk, which made his Catholic-school trained soul shudder just a bit, she was a tank. A monster every bit as ferocious as the Hulk who seemed to revel in all her destructive glory. She could speak, but she could also fly and demolish buildings with her hits. She was brutality defined and something about the way she smashed through even the slightest resistance, well… he was glad he was _alone_ in his nest.

Later on, in the showers, he'd think about her, launching herself from Hulk's shoulder with her claws bared and wings outstretched. A literal Avenging Angel in statue form and damn. And maybe when he closed his eyes his soaped up hands would wander, with thoughts of her strong thighs wrapped around his waist as they grappled. His nipples stiff and sensitive, his abs trembling as his mind replayed the tiny sounds she'd made when he pinned her to the mat or the feral growl when she tossed him off. His cock twitched, so fucking hard at the way she never gave up, hit after hit, toss after toss, hold after hold, almost like she was as drawn to him as he was to her. And damn, but he loved to hold her. A whimper escaped his throat as he ran his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock spreading the precum around as he pumped into his fist.

If he thought about it, his mind could conjure the scent of her skin, lemon sugar and sweat, like the perfect, soft summer afternoon. He could get lost on the feel of her, soft skin, full tits that he knew would be the perfect fit for his hands if he tried. He wouldn't try, but god damn if he didn't want to.

His breath hitching now, hips snapping faster as he got close, thinking about her dark eyes with their wicked sparks behind them and her lips. He could write poetry about those lips, full and luscious and flushed deep pink with exertion, he was sure would taste like wine and roses and feel like angel wings on his skin.

"Fuck! Tela!" he breathed as he spilled over his hand and ribbons of cum adorned the wall of the shower stall. Fortunately, his voice was covered by the running water but it couldn't cover up the fact he was in a bad way where she was concerned. That gargoyle had him whipped and she didn't even know.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time they'd been partnered up had been a fluke. Tasha had broken her foot and since Buck was already briefed and good to go, they kept him on and sent Tela with him instead of scrubbing the whole mission.

Three days in a hotel room setting up and tracking the target didn't allow for either of them to be shy for long. What had started as relatively quiet professionalism quickly gave way to little jokes and tidbits about one another. She was surprisingly easy for him to interact with, with no expectations on her part. It was… refreshing.

Their roles were simple. She was the less than scrupulous heiress and he was her hired muscle, her guard dog who followed her dutifully around to keep her safe. If he had to bet, he wasn't sure which one of them was more dangerous, but he knew damn well she did not need a bodyguard.

Her mission was to grab the target's eye, get close enough to incapacitate him by whatever means were at her disposal and get the stolen Chituari weapons intel out so they could hunt them down. As much as he didn't like the idea of her seducing the bastard, Bucky understood that was the most efficient way to get the job done, and quickly. By all rights, this whole thing should have been, as the Spider kid would say, easy peasy lemon squeezy.

That's what he gets for discounting Murphy's law.

Oh, she was successful, the moment the target saw her, he wanted to get to know her. In the biblical sense. She politely fended off his advances and while he was handsy, she never gave Buck the distress word, so he let it ride. And that's how he ended up in a darkened hallway in some renovated northern European castle, outside the target's suite listening to her whisper and moan as she seduced the hell out of that undeserving asshole.

Every whisper and giggle he heard on the comm felt like a lash to his soul and a lick to his cock. He'd never had a more conflicted boner in his entire life. On the one hand, it was work and he knew that. She was damn good at the job and soon she'd give him the signal to break into the room and get the thumb drive. On the other hand, now he knew what she sounded like when someone sucked her nipples, and the way she moaned when he grabbed her ass, well, Buck knew in his heart that it was fake, but damn if his libido could tell the difference. He would be hearing that in his dreams for weeks to come. Pun only slightly intended.

"Oh yes, Daddy, there!"

That was the cue and Bucky was through the lock like it was made of paper and while he kept to the shadows of the massive room, recessed lights over the bed were a spotlight for the show in the center of the room. He searched the desk as he watched the graceful curve of her naked back as she writhed on top of the guy's cock. Poor bastard was chained to the bed and she was very much in charge. Jealousy tasted like copper as he bit his tongue to keep from whimpering with longing.

Watching her cup her own breasts and pinch her nipples had his suit pants way too tight to be comfortable, but then his fingers closed around the flash drive and nothing else mattered.

"We're good," he murmured into the comm unit as he carefully made his way back across the room to the door. The man on the bed's grunts and moans were picking up speed and intensity and maybe a small part of Bucky wondered if Tela would let the bastard cum or if she'd just hop off and run out, but then the guy screamed.

This wasn't a normal scream, or a yell of orgasmic repletion. This was fucking terror and it sent a wave of fear down Buck's spine so cold he could almost see his breath. The silence that followed was eerie and when he turned around to see the bed, there she stood with her tiny, silvery sheath dress mostly on, at the side of the bed, one hand braced on one of the poster he'd been secured to as she put her shoe back on.

"What did you do?" he muttered, still not moving from his spot in the darkness.

She waved off his concern as she checked her shoes and then began to search for her handbag. "You don't have to whisper. He's dead."

Bucky was by her side in an instant inspecting the body. Neck was intact, unbroken, no obvious puncture wounds. "At the risk of repeating myself, what did you _do_, Tela?"

She caught her dress as the strap slipped off her shoulder when she shrugged. The flash of nipple was both galling and damning. "I kinda shifted forms as he was coming, showing him my horns and fangs."

Bucky was both outraged she'd share something that personal and horrified. "_Why_? Why would you do that?"

Tela winked and finger-combed her hair, making it look sexily touseled and so damn touchable his palms itched. "Took a shot. From his file we knew he had a heart condition and the little blue pill he took before we started the party gave me the idea. I'm pretty sure I got him coming and going." She turned her back to Buck, the tiny glittery cocktail dress she'd worn for the evening gaping open obscenely as she batted her lashes at him over her shoulder. "Zip me up?"

He wanted to whine at all that glorious exposed skin that was now so close he could touch it, but he was a gentleman, and did as he was asked with no funny business. "Heart attack, good call." It was a very clean kill on her part and the assassin in him was damn impressed.

"Thanks, Buck." Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him through her lashes, her full bottom lip shiny as it slipped from between her teeth. Her shyness vanished in an instant as she patted his chest and preceded him out of the room. "Alright, I need a shower. What's say we head back, I'll get cleaned up and we can go get some tacos while we wait for exfil. I'm buying. Sound good?"

Yeah, Bucky knew right then and there he had a problem. A serious one, because falling in love with a teammate was nothing he'd prepared for and unfortunately, everything he wanted.


End file.
